


All Eyes On Me

by a_piece_of_weirdness



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Consensual, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, POV Link, Pretend Anonimity, Smut, Table Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_piece_of_weirdness/pseuds/a_piece_of_weirdness
Summary: He still can’t fully believe they are doing this, but it’s only fair, right? After all, people have been asking for a “solo” Link project ever since the sports rant they uploaded weeks ago so why not…indulge them. “Now you’re just lying to yourself. You know nobody’s gonna watch this. Nobody better watch this”.-Set some time after the “Man Eats Beans” segment-





	All Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FICTION AND THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL FULLY CONSENTING ADULTS. Written from Link’s POV. Long ass sentences ‘cause as it turns out I’m that kind of ESL writer :P Set some time after the “Man Eats Beans” segment (GMM 1278.2) but before “Man Eats Peanut Butter” ( GMM1291.2 -that might be another story one day :P). Goddess have mercy on me.

The room looks cold and impersonal, the table bare and the chair just one step from a cheap mess that’s going to break under the slightest amount of weight. But looks can deceive, because the air is electric and that camera right in front of the black smooth table makes his knees shake a little with anticipation. He takes a step in, a bit uncertain but spurred on by an invisible and almost imperceptible push from within. _“There’s nothing to worry about Neal. No props, no lines, just you…and him”._

He didn’t pay much attention to his outfit earlier that day; he simply reclaimed his Sturgill Simpson shirt from Alex and slapped on a pair of generic skinny grey jeans, not even considering the fact that his lower half might blend into the same-colored background. Details he would normally obsess over are now inconsequential. Just for one day. His eyes dart all over the room one more time before he finally resolves to sit down in front of the camera. He sets his elbows on the edge of the table and straightens his back, opening up his shoulders to try and fiercely face the inscrutable dark eye that is gonna capture this moment.

He closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. He still can’t fully believe they are doing this, but it’s only fair, right? After all, people have been asking for a “solo” Link project ever since the sports rant they uploaded weeks ago so why not…indulge them. _“Now you’re just lying to yourself. You know nobody’s gonna watch this. Nobody better watch this”._

A red flash, and the camera wakes up from its brief slumber. He looks right into it a little too intensely at first, bright eyes almost too wide. _“Here we go, Link. Breathe. It’s show time”_ he thinks to himself, splaying his fingers on the smooth surface of the table, settling deeper in his seat.

Then the door opens slowly with a small creaking sound, almost creepy. A tall man in a dark blue suit steps in, surprisingly quiet for someone that big. Link can hear him so clearly it makes it seem like the man is just a couple of inches away from his face, but he can’t look. His eyes are for the camera now.

The man walks closer, excruciatingly slowly, and Link thinks he’s assessing the room just like he did before. The urge to look at him is almost painful, especially after the man is close enough for him to catch a whiff of his scent. _“Gosh, he smells so darn good”_ he thinks, surprised he managed not to say it out loud.

By the time Link starts feeling intoxicated by his presence, the man is already behind him.

His face is clearly out of frame, the orange striped tie and his long arms and trunk being the only parts of him in the shot.

Link’s heart skips a beat or two when he feels hands on his broad shoulders. He can’t look at the man, that is the rule. His eyes are for the camera now. But it’s slowly becoming more and more clear that the rest of him is going to soon be the man’s.

With that thought in mind, Link feels the man’s big hands delicately squeezing him and massaging his shoulders in a relaxing circular motion. “ _This is already feeling way too good…God, why do I do this to myself?”_

He knows he can’t close his eyes, but his lids are starting to feel heavy and he’s sure he looks terribly hungry behind those lenses. He’s already looking desperate, that’s another thing he knows. He doesn’t know the man’s plan though.

That’s why his breath hitches when the man’s hands are suddenly grabbing his glasses, taking them off and putting them down on the table. That’s why his heart jumps again when he feels his big hands migrating south to his pecs. That’s why his lips part and a quiet little moan escapes them when the pads of the man’s longest fingers land on his nipples. _“Please…god please. Have mercy”_.

The man’s just torturing him now. He’s playing with his body, with those little pearls of pleasure that are facing the camera just like Link’s pleading eyes, always looking straight ahead. He’s still moving in circles, teasing the hardening nubs with the tips of his elegant middle fingers at a relentless pace, much different from the slow relaxing shoulder massage. Link’s brain is slowly sinking in a dark abyss and his face is showing every second of it. He’s completely flushed, his jaw softly slacking and his eyes so dark he can almost feel just how blown his pupils are.

He casts a quick look towards his glasses, right there on the table close to his left arm, but then he realizes he’s been arching his back so much he’s pushed them almost to the edge of the table. He’s giving himself to the man, relying on pure instinct and desperately loving it. “ _So much for a solo project inspired by great artists from the past”_ he chuckles to himself.

The man isn’t missing a beat, on the other hand. He’s listening to every sound, and Link knows because as soon as he’s done mentally joking with himself, the man digs his fingernails in, making Link gasp, moan and squirm with a powerful jolt of pleasure. “ _Jesus, he knows me so well…he could have me beg right now and I’d do it on my knees with tears in my eyes. How is this fair?”_

The shivers and shaky breaths are nothing, he tells himself. He can still manage to look right at the camera, but his jeans are getting so painfully tight around him, he doesn’t know how much more he can take before he loses his mind. His silent plea must have been secretly heard somehow because the man inches closer to him, running his fingers down his ribs and grazing the waistband of his jeans. Link’s eyes almost roll back into his head, stopped only by the last inch of sanity left in him. “ _Take me. Take me. Take me now or I’ll go crazy”_.

A gentle squeeze on his shaky arms and the man has him standing for a second.

He moves the chair out of the way, breaking the silence of the room, and grabs him by the crook of his elbows, making Link arch his back again. He then folds Link’s arms behind his back and keeps him still with one hand, the other reaching around to pinch a nipple. Hard. Link moans out loud, he can’t resist. He knows his face is not in the shot right now. His full erection is though, and it’s throbbing so hard you could almost see it move inside his jeans. The man looks slightly over Link’s shoulder, peeking at the situation he’s created down there and humming in approval. He grazes Link’s nape with his lips and puts his free hand between his shoulder blades, slowly releasing his grip on Link’s arms. He pushes down, sweet but assertive.

Link knows exactly what this means. Time to get his face back in the shot…after all, his eyes are for the camera now.

He folds on himself and touches the table with his elbows as the man takes a small step back to leave him enough room. As soon as he’s positioned, the man gets closer again and Link can feel him. He can feel the man’s excitement, his anticipation that’s burning just as hot as his own. Right there, pulsating on his round bottom through thin layers of fabric. The man’s not done, however. He wants more of that view, apparently, because he keeps pushing until Link’s chest is touching the table. “ _Take me take me take me -God- take me hard”._ At this point his head is spinning so much, he’s grateful for this newfound contact with a hard, stable surface. He’s still staring straight into the camera, but his face must look like a complete mess right now. He’s breathing in shallow intakes and shaky exhales, cheeks ears and neck as red as a poppy field, trying to keep his eyes open enough not to look like a begging slut in heat. _"Yes that’s what I am right now…I’m your slut, take me”._

The man is now exploring his back, using his palms to run up and down the beauty splayed right in front of him, trembling and electric with desire. He slows down, lingering on the small tight waist and gripping it for a moment. The moan that slips out of Link only makes the man twitch harder in his pants, and at that moment there’s only one thing left to do: yank those tight jeans down mid thigh in one go, not even bothering with flies and buttons. “ _Yesyesyesyes”_. Link’s hands reach and grab the edge of the table.

The man is now exploring his most intimate parts, with careful long fingers trailing on his burning skin. He cups the cheeks, kneading them a little before parting them slightly at the sound of Link’s breathy whimpering.

He must know now. The man must know just how much of a slut he actually is. The man must see his entrance already slick and loosened up. Link can’t help but grin at the camera, a little smug look flashing in his eyes. Of course it doesn’t last long because he hears the sound of a fly slowly opening.

He can barely keep himself from banging his head on the table and losing eye contact when the man sets his hardness on him, making him feel the weight of it on his cleft. His eyes open wide and his lips part in a perfect pink circle when the man sinks inside him in one smooth thrust. At that point everything slips out of his mind. His mind slips out of his mind, he’s sure. But as he’s about to rest his forehead on the table, a sweet moan on his lips at the hot feeling of hard cock inside of him, the man grabs a hold of his dampened hair and pulls his head back. His eyes are for the camera now.

The man’s pace quickens, he’s harsh but not violent, not destructive. The man is exactly what he needs. _”Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me oh – fuck me just like that”._ His body is completely slack, his head is relying solely on the man’s grasp to stay in place, he feels like a ragdoll burning from the inside out, but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be. As the man’s thrusting gets more and more erratic, Link can finally hear his low voice grumbling, gasping for air while his beautiful erection swells even more inside of his eager hole, ready to burst. “ _Inside. Please please inside. Do it inside”_.

Link’s just gone, moaning and writhing and pushing back on the man’s cock, completely lost into the moment until the man sinks inside him again hard with a low prolonged groan, followed by what Link could only describe as a stream of hotness deep into his belly that completely sends him over the edge. “Fuck! Oh, I’m-” That’s all Link manages, breaking the silence before painting the floor underneath the table with his orgasm and a long, languid moan of absolute ecstasy.

The man soothes Link’s twitching muscles with a last trailing of fingers from his rib cage up to his shoulders before releasing his hair and pulling out. Link can feel the man’s seed dripping down his own body already, and while he comes down from the post-orgasm high and realizes he didn’t even have to touch himself this time, he hears the man walking out of the room exactly as he came in.

He knows they’re going to cuddle later. He knows the man is going to whisper loving words into his ears and look at him so darn softly he could melt.

But his eyes are for the camera now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks x1000 to the amazing @like-a-wild-potato for beta reading this fic <3 your kindness knows no bounds *.*  
> Shout out to @mythicalmonochrome too :)  
> (I'm still a newbie so I don't know how to link stuff from here, there are SO many things I still need to learn, sorryyyyy >.<)


End file.
